El secreto del príncipe monstruo
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Hino Kahoko finalmente alcanzo la felicidad al tomar por esposo a su amado violinista. Muchos se mantienen al margen, pues respetan la decisión de la chica pero... ¿Qué clase de encuentro tendrá Yunoki Azuma en el baño?


_**El secreto del príncipe monstruo.**_

"_Hino Kahoko-san… ¿aceptas a Tsukimori Len-kun como tu esposo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?"._

"_Acepto"._

"_Tsukimori Len-kun… ¿acepas a Hino Kahoko-san como tu esposa, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"._

"_si"._

"_ya dicho esto… Los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar a la novia"_

Tras ese beso lleno de total sentimiento correspondido; me marche rápido al baño a llorar como niño chiquito en perdida de algo importante; maldición…

-¡maldita sea!-golpee tan fuerte el lavabo, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer y mi vista se hizo nublada en presencia de tal líquido en mi mirar -¡por que te casaste, ¿acaso no entendiste mis maneras de "amar" Hino Kahoko?!-reclame a la nada y me siento en el suelo sujetando mi larga cabellera morada entre mis manos –yo… quiero a alguien a mi lado-dije sin pensar; al momento una joven al parecer menor que yo, de unos 15 años aproximadamente; largo y rizado cabello azul celeste cayendo por su hermoso vestido rosa pastel, ojos morados como mis cabellos adornando su tez albina como una hoja en blanco y esa mirada sobre mi persona.

Durante unos 5 minutos, me acompaño allí en mi dolor sin decir palabra alguna; hasta que obviamente me canse de su presencia y le recrimine:

Me pare furioso y le mire de tal manera -¡¿es gracioso verme llorar maldición?!-le grite enojado y aún llorando.

Me miraste –no… Es solo que pediste compañía y no pude dejarte solo-confesaste totalmente seria; oh no… -¿planeas seguir llorando por un amor no correspondido durante el resto de tu vida Yunoki Azuma-senpai?-preguntaste.

-¿me conoces?-le cuestione.

-claro… clase 1-a… Fukuzawa Yuri-confesaste –mi especialidad es el canto-confesaste.

-¿cantas opera?-le pregunte.

-no…-me enseña un disco de lo que al parecer es visual kei –interpreto música moderna-me dijiste –odio la música clásica-confesaste –pero creo poder curar tus heridas Azuma-senpai-sonreíste, no… ¡no!... ¡no es ella Azuma no lo es!...

Negué con la cabeza mientras trato de calmar mi respiración, dispuesto a salir del baño de hombres, me detuvo Fukuzawa con su mano y me sorprendí que tan fría pueda ser un cuerpo.

Le mire -¿podrías soltarme?-le pedí de favor.

-no-dijo cortante.

Suspire –no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo mocosa, déjame ir-le ordene.

-no-dijo cortante de nuevo.

Intente forzarla pero me detuvo –si deseas enfrentarte a alguien que posee 2do grado en judo, 5to grado en aikido, cinta negra en karate, 2do grado en boujutsu….-estuvo diciendo todo tipo de peleas existentes; lo que causo mi temor y no tuve elección que quedarme en el baño junto a ella –eres más obediente de lo que pensé… Azuma-senpai-me dijo tranquila.

-¡es que comenzaste a presumir sobre tu fuerza y no tuve elección!-le recrimine.

Mostro sorpresa en su rostro –oh… ¿así que el gran Azuma-senpai necesita guardaespaldas que lo protejan las 24 horas al día?-preguntaste –realmente eres un inútil-confesaste.

Me moleste -¡que te crees que eres mocosa!-me regañaste.

-soy la ex prometida de Tsukimori Len-confesaste –pero eligió esa chica tras confesarle que estoy por morir-me quede estático.

-¿morir?-repetí dudoso.

-si…-te acercaste de más –a pesar de ser buena en combates a corta y larga distancia, no puedo mantenerme más de 5 minutos de pie y no soporto el intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo después de haber traspasado el límite…-moviendo lentamente los dedos de sus delicadas manos –tengo distrofia muscular… A lo más tengo 2 años más de vida-observe como te mantienes a mi lado con dificultad.

-bueno… no hay opción-me levante con una Fukuzawa sacada de onda en mis brazos –tengo que actuar como un "príncipe" de vez en cuando-me reí.

-wow… Es la 1era vez que veo ese tipo de sonrisa-confesé –siempre que estas rodeado por varias chicas sonríes amablemente pero pareces no estar a gusto… Eso me llamo la atención y observe que al estar cerca de Kahoko oneesama te muestras tal cual eres-mierda, por estar cerca de Kahoko me descubrió pero… ¿oneesama?...

-¿por qué la llamas oneesama si te arrebato a Tsukimori?-le pregunte.

-no me arrebato a Len oniisama… Fui yo quien se lo entrego…-sonreíste –a lo largo de la vida, las personas deben enfrentar situaciones dolorosas que harán madurar a las personas involucradas… No quiero ser el obstáculo de Len oniisama… Quiero que enfrente dichas pruebas con alguien como Kahoko oneesama a su lado para asegurarme que se apoyaran mutuamente...-sonríe –quiero que Len oniisama y Kahoko oneesama sean felices aunque me duela el verlo reír con alguien más-me acaricias la mejilla, mierda, estas fría.

Helado –espera… Estas helada Fukuzawa-san-sonreí con mi mascara puesta.

Me pellizco –odio esa cara-confesaste.

Enojado -¡ya fue suficiente!-la tire en el suelo -¡eh sido amable contigo pero no puedo, controlarme, mi mascara!...-termine en cuclillas de nuevo totalmente deprimido en el suelo y ella a mi lado picándome con un maldito palo, ¿de donde lo saco?...

-no importa si tienes problemas de personalidad, me gustas Azuma-senpai… Por favor cásate conmigo y quédate conmigo lo poco de vida que me queda-me pediste.

….

-¡estas bien de la cabeza Fukuzawa!-le regañe -¡¿acabas de ser dejada por Tsukimori y ahora quie?!...-guarde silencio al sentir sus helados labios sobre los míos, no puede ser… ¡ ¿mi 1er beso y tenía que ser con una loca artes marcialista?!...

Tras haber sido besado por esa tipa; me aleje tan pronto como mis pies me lo permitían, regresando al lado de mi hermana Miyabi y mi abuela.

-¿Dónde estabas Azuma-san?-pregunto mi abuela con ese tono autoritario que tanto odiaba.

-que te importa-conteste descaradamente y sin mi tono amable que suelo usar; al darme cuenta observe a mi abuela irradiando un aura amenazadora.

-¿has dicho algo Azuma-san?-pregunto molesta.

Intente decir algo pero aparece Fukuzawa y me defendió…

-no hay de que preocuparse Yunoki obaasan… Perdone la intromisión-realiza cortésmente una reverencia -¿podrían arreglar eso en otra ocasión?-mi abuela se molesto más.

-Azuma-san…-me mira -¿quién es?-pregunta con un aura amable.

-eh…-tome de nuevo mi compostura – se llama Fukuzawa Yuri-san-la presente amablemente.

-gusto en conocerla-realizo una reverencia –ahora si me permiten… Me retiro-se marcha al lado de Etou –Kiriya nii-saluda amablemente.

Le ve –oh Yuri-chan-recibe su abrazo, lo cual me molesta de sobremanera -¿viniste a ver como se casan?-te pregunta.

-si... aunque no sea la novia vine a experimentar lo que es la felicidad de un día tan especial-sonreíste tan falsamente como lo hago yo a veces.

Me acerco –Etou-kun-le llame -¿me permites acompañar a tan bella dama?-le ofrezco mi mano a Fukuzawa.

-no-dice cortante Fukuzawa mientras se marcha con Etou –prefiero a Kiriya nii-.

Me moleste -¿enserio? Jeje…-comienzo a tener mucho calor en todo mi cuerpo –esta tipa…-le miro -¿por qué parece tan infeliz a su lado?-me cuestiono mentalmente.

-Yunoki-senpai-me habla una voz familiar, volteo y veo a la hermosa novia que yace en brazos de otro con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella -¿sucede algo?... ¿Tiene problemas con Yuri-chan?-me pregunta.

-oh… No es nada Hino-san-sonreí falsamente, si, lo jure… Desde el momento que contrajiste nupcias con Tsukimori, me juré a mi mismo, no volver a quitarme esta mascara que me ah dado la oportunidad de conocerte y compartir contigo muchas experiencias personales, que a mi parecer, me fascinan.

Se acerca –felicidades, oneesama, oniisama-dice falsamente Fukuzawa.

-gracias Yuri-chan-agradece la bella novia.

-gracias Yuri-san-agradece Tsukimori.

-se ven muy felices-los alaga.

-gracias…-sonríe fugazmente Tsukimori, lo cual me sorprendió de sobremanera.

-disculpen…-les interrumpí -¿podría bailar con tan bella novia Tsukimori-kun?-pregunte mientras le extiendo mi mano y una reverencia a tan bella dama como lo es ahora Kahoko.

-claro-me dice cortante.

La tomo de la mano y me acerco a la pista, notando su nerviosismo –no te preocupes…-le aclare –me eh rendido-confesé.

Sorprendida -¿rendirte?... ¿Enserio?-me mira confusa mientras le tomo de la cintura con mi mano derecha y con la otra su delicada mano, acercándole al momento a mi cuerpo y comenzando a moverme lentamente.

-lo amas ¿no es así Kahoko?-le pregunte.

-….. Si-me dijo, hiriendo más mi frágil corazón.

Suspire -¡que bueno!-me eche una carcajada que al parecer le preocupo.

-¿Azuma-senpai?-dijiste dudosa.

Riendo –no es nada…-me acerco aún más y le susurre –creo que podré cuidar de mí a partir de ahora, gracias por tu apoyo… Kahoko-le deje sola en la pista –si…-voltee -¡felicidades!-le doy la espalda con un dolor indescriptible en mi pecho y esa punzada en todo mi ser.

Se acerca -¿te sientes mucho mejor Azuma-senpai?-pregunto Fukuzawa a mi lado.

-si…-suspire –creo que es el adiós…-le deje y me acerco hacia mi abuela –obaasama-le hable directamente.

Me mira -¿si Azuma-san?-me cuestiono molesta.

Reverencia -¡por favor déjame irme a estudiar a donde querías que fuera!-le pedí –creo que es buena idea estudiar en esa universidad pero….-jale a una confundida Fukuzawa –quiero que Fukuzawa Yuri-san acepte ser mi prometida y se marche conmigo a Francia-confesé seguro, dejando a muchos cercanos totalmente confundidos.

Suspira –oh… Entiendo Azuma-san-sonrío –pero…-le ve –Yuri-san… ¿realmente aceptas su trato a pesar de tu enfermedad?-preguntaste.

-oh… No me importa realmente-confesaste con esa cara seria que me hace querer golpearte, por dios, me haces un lío de verdad.

-entiendo-voltea a verme con un rostro suavizado –adelante… Azuma-san-al instante me marche corriendo de la fiesta con una Fukuzawa a mis espaldas totalmente cansada.

-¡que sucede!-preguntaste con esa voz que me hace ser yo mismo frente a ti, como sucedió en el pasado a su lado.

"_Azuma-senpai… ¿esta bien que te llame de tal forma en público?"._

"_Por supuesto Kahoko…"._

Derrame una lagrima –me has visto llorar, ahora hazte responsable de mis lagrimas y sé feliz-le dije.

Sorprendida -¿Qué?-.

Le veo –dije… ¡Hazme feliz!-la cargue en mis brazos y comienzo a dar vueltas con su delicado cuerpo entre mis dedos.

-¡oye Azuma-senpai me das miedo, suéltame por favor!-suplica Fuku digo… Yuri en mis brazos.

-no-dije burlonamente.

-¡suéltame de una **** vez!-gritaste tan fuerte como tu voz te lo permite, cosa que selle con mis labios y jugando dentro de tu boca con mi lengua, fue entonces cuando te calmaste.

Me aleje tras sentir la necesidad de tomar aire –jaja… Lindo rostro-dije al ver su hermoso rostro cubierto por un tinte carmín.

Avergonzada –Azuma-senpai…-note sus lagrimas –gracias por salvarme de la soledad-apegaste su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo algo privado de tu parte (para quien no entienda; Yuri tiene pechos grandes más que el promedio por lo cual el perver… digo el compañero Azuma los sintió).

Suspire -¡tonta me estas ensuciando con tus mocos!-le recrimine bastante enojado mientras la llevo hacia la salida entre mis brazos. -¿Sabes que Kahoko?... Eh encontrado a la indicada y esa no eres tú. Adiós para siempre: Hino Kahoko-piensa el peli morado tras marcharse con la joven en sus brazos.

Fin.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
